


Tempanos de Hielo

by oliviasreal (tantamoqwrites)



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Black Powder War, M/M, UST
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantamoqwrites/pseuds/oliviasreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las primeras nieves del año estaban cayendo sobre Danzig, y, por una vez, los niños no habían salido a la calle a alegrarse de ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempanos de Hielo

Nevaba. Las primeras nieves del año estaban cayendo sobre Danzig, y, por una vez, los niños no habían salido a la calle a alegrarse de ello. Los niños estaban encerrados en sus casas, junto a sus padres, con el ceño fruncido y el miedo en los huesos. Nieve significaba frío, que significaba fuego, que significaba leña, y la leña no iba a durar para siempre en un asedio.

Laurence sabía todo esto y, aunque sonrió con indulgencia ante la alegría de Temerario y la efusividad de Iskierka, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Aún más.

Esa noche subió a las murallas, como solía, para observar al enemigo. Los franceses mantenían encendidas las fogatas un tiempo, hasta que se apagaban la mayoría, y sólo quedaba el fulgor blanquecino de los ojos del Fleur-de-Nuit vigilante. Laurence lo miraba, con el ceño fruncido y la mano en el pomo de la espada, escuchando los gritos provenientes del campamento enemigo, y escuchando el silencio de la ciudad. Y, esa noche, escuchó pasos detrás de él.

Granby se acercaba envuelto en un abrigo demasiado grande para él y trayendo otro en los brazos. Laurence le contempló acercarse con una ceja ligeramente alzada.

-No tiene por qué hacer esto más, Granby –dijo, cuando el hombre más joven le entregaba el abrigo con gento admonitorio-. Ya no hace falta que cuide más de mí.

El final de la frase se quedó en el aire, y a Granby se le congeló la sonrisa. Ambos sabían a qué se refería Laurence, pero no lo habían hablado aún. Laurence se puso el abrigo, de todas formas, mientras Granby se situaba a su lado, mirando al horizonte.

-No me importa hacerlo. Alguien tiene que cuidar de usted, Laurence. Si no, estaría muerto antes de que volviésemos a Inglaterra. Y a Jane no le gustaría.

Laurence frunció el ceño, no queriendo meterse en derroteros como los de Jane Roland. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo con ella, y mucho tiempo desde que la recordó.

Laurence calló, no sabiendo muy bien qué contestar a aquello. Después de todo, tenía, en parte, razón.

-Laurence, yo… quería preguntarle una cosa –la voz de Granby sonaba grave, y sin embargo, demasiado juvenil. A la luz de las lejanas antorchas de las murallas, situadas unas lejos de otras para evitar disparos alemanes, el rostro de su antiguo primer teniente estaba compungido-. Si Iskierka no hubiera… si hubiera esperado hasta que hubiésemos llegado a Inglaterra… ¿usted habría apoyado que yo fuera su capitán?

¿O habría querido que continuase bajo su cargo? Era lo que faltaba de la pregunta, pero Laurence lo entendió. Dejó de mirar a su compañero, y se fijó en el Fleur-de-Nuit.

-Sí –dijo, al cabo de unos segundos-. Claro que lo hubiera hecho, John. Debes saber que… cuando le pedía a Temerario que le dijese a la dragoneta que esperase, no lo hacía para… para que tuvieras menos posibilidades a la hora de ser capitán. No era esa mi intención- Laurence paró, recordando las palabras que había dicho Temerario mientras Granby sujetaba tembloroso el arnés de enjaezamiento, y en las que había dicho después, una noche, mientras el mundo dormía y ellos hablaban-. Pero no voy a negar que te echaré de menos. Has sido un buen primer teniente, y me costará reemplazarte –no lo haré, nadie será jamás como tú, terminó Laurence, sin decirlo, pero mirando a los ojos a Granby, que asentía, pensativo.

-Lo sé, nunca pensé que fuera por eso. Desde que cogimos los huevos hemos estado en huida constante, y no hemos tenido un minuto tranquilo. Pero quería saberlo, después de que naciera Iskierka.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Granby se arrebujó en su gran abrigo, hundiendo la barbilla en las solapas, mientras su pelo se revolvía con el viento helado. La coleta de Laurence iba deshaciéndose cada vez más, pero no le importaba. Sentía el frío, y lo agradecía. Al menos así sentía algo.

-Cuando volvamos –si volvemos, palabras nunca dichas pero que colgaban como témpanos en el aire-, no estaremos juntos –dijo Laurence-. Nuestro grupo está completo, y si no estamos en el mismo batallón, podrán pasar meses sin encontrarnos.

Granby frunció el ceño, y se estremeció, quizás a causa del frío.

-Lo sé. Pero si hay espacio en el batallón, y creo que lo habrá, eso no pasará. Y sabes tan bien como yo… Will, que un Imperial, un Cobre Regio y un Kazilik en el mismo grupo sería invencible. Puede que lo aprueben.  
Laurence puso una mano encima del hombro cubierto de capas de Granby.

-Eso espero. No me gustaría separarme de usted, no por ahora –dijo Laurence, en voz baja. Volviendo al usted, retomando las formalidades que eran barreras entre ellos, incluso ahora, que los dos estaban por fin al mismo nivel. Granby le miró a la cara, sin decir palabra, y asintió, y Laurence se dio la vuelta, alejándose por las murallas, pensando en el hombre que antes había sido su enemigo, después su primer teniente, y después su amigo, y que ahora era posible que se viese separado de él.

Estando de espaldas, no vio la mirada que le dedicó Granby, con el rostro abierto a todas las emociones que pasaban por su interior. No vio el remordimiento, el orgullo y la culpa, los recuerdos y algo más, algo que quizás, en otras circunstancias, quizás podría tener nombre pero no ahora. No vio nada de lo que cruzó por el rostro de Granby, capitán de Iskierka, ni del rostro de John, un joven de veintiséis años que se encontraba con que su brújula interior de repente había roto.


End file.
